


Self-Control

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Series: What Should’ve Been [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: Oliver is having some trouble with self-control.This fic takes place between seasons 2 and 3.This fic is part of the What Should’ve Bern ‘verse, but can be read as its own standalone thing if you want.





	Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is just a little something to go along with the What Should’ve Been ‘verse.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Oliver sat at the table on the far side of the foundry sharpening his arrows while he watched Felicity and Diggle spar on the training mats as Dig gave Felicity self-defense lessons. He had started teaching her some basic self-defense when she first joined the team, but that seemed to stop after the Undertaking because, when Oliver got back from the island, Dig wasn’t giving her lessons anymore. But after the siege, Dig insisted that they pick back up again.

So here they all were, Dig in his usual workout clothes, Felicity in a skin-tight tank top and workout pants that perfectly hugged all her glorious curves, and Oliver, sitting off to the side, trying not to notice.

Oliver could see how hard Felicity was working. Every inch of her exposed skin was glistening with sweat, her cheeks were flushed, and her chest was heaving. What Oliver wouldn’t give to have her just like that, but naked and underneath him.

_Fuck._

He needed to get himself under control. He went back to the task in front of him, trying to block out what was going on with Dig and Felicity.

Then suddenly he heard a smack and when he looked up, he saw Felicity on her back—sweaty and flushed and chest heaving. Oliver felt his pants tighten to the point where it was almost painful.

 _Jesus_ _am_ _I_ _fucking_ _twelve?!_

Oliver was determined to ignore everything going on around him and go back to his work, but the image of Felicity naked and writhing in pleasure underneath him kept popping into his head. He abruptly stood up and made his way to the bathroom as fast as he could.

He locked the door to the bathroom and leaned up against the door. He needed to get his _fucking_ _shit_ _under_ _control_.

Oliver stripped all his clothes and turned the shower to the coldest possible temperature. When Oliver got in the shower, he noticed his cock was already leaking with precum like a _fucking_ _teenager_.

Oliver hadn’t masturbated since he was a teenager, and even then, only on rare occasions. If he wanted sex, there was usually always a girl willing to give it to him.

But this was different. There was only one girl Oliver was interested in now. And she was the one girl he could never have.

Oliver stood in the shower, letting the ice cold water wash over him. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He was so worked up, the water didn’t even feel that cold at first.

He needed to get Felicity out of his head.

Oliver laughed to himself...he knew that was never gonna happen.

Oliver had spent the last year being very careful. The moment he started to realize his feelings for and attraction to Felicity he completely shut it down. He buried those feelings so deep down inside, he (almost) forgot they were even there. Until the dam broke, and then there was no going back after that. Oliver had tried, in the last couple months, to reconstruct the walls around his feelings, but to no avail.

When he wasn’t thinking about lazy Sundays cuddling on the couch and watching bad movies, he was having far more inappropriate thoughts. Her in a bed or on a couch or in the shower or really _anywhere_ , naked with his hands cupping that perfect ass of hers while his cock was buried deep inside her.

Whenever he was around her, he could barely focus on anything else. So he tried to distance himself from her; he would encourage her to take extra shifts at work or give her the night off occasionally. But then, when she _wasn’t_ there, all he did was worry about her and wonder if she was safe. She had even started haunting his dreams.

There was literally no escaping her.

Now things were starting to get ridiculous. He was getting boners just watching her work out.

He sometimes thought about indulging himself, just once. Just to get it out of his system. But Oliver knew, deep down, that once he started—once he let himself go down that road, he would never be able to go back.

Because, as sexy as he found her, it wasn’t just about sex. He was in love with her. Completely, madly, stupidly in love.

Once Oliver started shivering due to the cold water, he knew it was time to get out. His cock had gone flaccid and he’d managed to get his thoughts under control, so he dried himself off and got dressed again.

As soon as he opened the door he saw Felicity standing there in all her sweaty and flushed glory.

“Oh good, you’re done. I need to use the shower.” Felicity said.

Oliver felt his cock twitch as an absolutely filthy image popped into his head at her words and he had to hold back a groan.

* * *

 

Oliver came down the steps of the foundry to find Felicity sitting at her work station and typing on her computer.

“Where are Dig and Roy?” Oliver asked.

“Dig is shopping for baby stuff with Lyla and I don’t know where Roy is. Looks like it’s just you and me tonight.” Felicity said as she looked up at him while chewing on her bottom lip.

Oliver’s cock twitched at the sight and it was then that he noticed what she was wearing. It was a figure-hugging dress that rode up to her upper thighs while she was sitting and the neckline was deep so you could see the tops of her breasts. The dress accentuated those perfect legs of hers and as she stood up he could see that it also hugged her heavenly ass.

Oliver finally managed to tear his eyes away from her ass to look back up at her face. She was still chewing on her bottom lip and staring up at him.

“Fuck it.” Oliver breathed out as he grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips to hers.

He trailed his hands down her back and waist until he was gripping her ass. He let out a moan when he realized how perfectly the cheeks fit in the palms of his hands.

He used his grip to lift her up onto the desk. He pushed her legs apart with his knees and stepped in between them, pressing himself up against her. This action caused a moan to escape from her lips which sent a fire through his veins. He tore his lips away from hers and began kissing down her jaw and neck until he had reached her breasts.

“Oh Oliver!” Felicity called out. “Oliver!”

“ _Oliver!_ ”

Oliver woke up with a jolt; springing up from the floor into a defensive position.

“Hey, whoa! It’s just me.” Felicity’s calm voice broke through his haze.

“Felicity...” Oliver breathed out as he relaxed his stance.

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked and Oliver could detect genuine concern in her voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just—“

“Were you sleeping on the floor?” Felicity interrupted him.

“Wha—yeah. I guess.”

“Why?” Felicity asked.

“Well, where else am I supposed to sleep?”

“You live here?” Felicity asked and Oliver almost laughed at the expression on her face. She looked dumbfounded.

“Yeah.” Oliver admitted. “Where else am I supposed to be living? I lost my house and all my money.”

“So you’re living in the basement of a former steel factory and nightclub...and sleeping on the floor.”

“The rent’s cheap.” Oliver joked.

Felicity just gaped at him and, once again, he wanted to laugh.

“Were you having a nightmare?” Felicity blurted out. “Just now. You seemed really freaked out. I thought you might be having a nightmare.”

“Uh...something like that.” Oliver mumbled, unable to meet her eyes. He couldn’t exactly tell her what he was really dreaming about.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Oliver couldn’t believe her. She was so damn kind and amazing and beautiful. He didn’t deserve her.

“No, it’s okay. We don’t have to.”

“Oh okay. Well, if you change your mind.” Felicity said.

Shortly after that, Dig and Roy showed up and it was business as usual.

* * *

 

A week later, Oliver was going through his normal workout routine while Felicity sat at her work station. Diggle and Lyla were at birthing class and Roy was on patrol.

“Have you found anything?” Oliver asked as he took a break to get some water and catch his breath.

Felicity let out a loud sigh. “I don’t know. All I can think about is food. I’m _starving_. Would you mind going out and getting us some food? I’m buying.” Felicity asked, jutting her bottom lip out in a pout. What he wouldn’t give to suck on that lip.

She batted her eyelashes and he caved. He couldn’t say no to her. “Alright sure. What are you in the mood for?”

“I’m kind of in the mood for Thai.” Felicity told him.

“There’s only one Thai restaurant in the city and its on the other side of town.”

“ _Pleeeaaase_.” Felicity begged, stretching the word out.

Oliver had to suppress a moan. _Is_ _she_ _trying_ _to_ _kill_ _me?_

Oliver sighed in defeat. “Fine. I’ll be back.”

Felicity gave him a smile before handing him her credit card. “I’ll text you what I want.”

He gave her a smile in return before taking her card and heading up the stairs.

He returned about an hour later and found Felicity upstairs in Verdant with what looked like... _a_ _mattress?_

“What’s this?” Oliver asked.

“Well, I bought you a bed so you wouldn’t have to sleep on the floor. I also bought some sheets and extra blankets and pillows that I’ve been hiding downstairs until the mattress arrived. I knew I couldn’t have it delivered directly to the Arrowcave, but I guess I didn’t think about how the mattress would need to be carried down there...and how heavy it would be.” Felicity explained and her mouth turned down into a frown at her last words.

Oliver just stared at her as he processed her words. “...you bought me a bed?”

“Yeah.” Felicity shrugged as if it was no big deal. “It’s memory foam. Better for your back. And way more comfortable than the floor.”

Oliver clenched his fist—to the point where his knuckles turned white—just to keep himself from kissing her.

“You’re gonna need to carry it downstairs. Sorry. But it’s too heavy for me to carry alone. I’ll take the food though.”

Before Oliver knew it, Felicity was grabbing the food out of his hands and he was carrying the huge mattress down the stairs.

He set the mattress down in the same spot where he’d been sleeping on the floor while Felicity went to grab the sheets and extra blankets and pillows.

The two of them put the sheets on the bed and then Felicity made up the bed with the pillows and blankets.

While she was doing that, all Oliver could think about was ripping that dress she was wearing off, throwing her onto the bed, and spreading her legs. He’d given extensive thought to what she might taste like and he was dying to find out.

“There ya go. All done.” Felicity announced which pulled Oliver out of his thoughts. “Do you like it?”

 _Of_ _course_ _I_ _like_ _it._ _I_ _love_ _it._ _I_ _love_ _**you**_ _._

“It’s great. Thanks, Felicity.”

She gave him a smile before going over to her desk and digging into her food.

Oliver wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up. Every time they were together, his self-control was seriously tested.

But then he began to think about what a relationship with Felicity would really be like and he knew he could never have that. Not only was it a distraction—and distractions were dangerous—but she was too good, too pure and he would corrupt her. It just couldn’t be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would really appreciate your feedback so please leave a comment! And don’t forget to hit that kudos button! :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: oneofthosecrazygirls-fics


End file.
